


An Unfortunate Sense of Humor

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah receive questionable Christmas gifts from Billy and Dom.





	An Unfortunate Sense of Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 25, 2017. Part of my Sanctuary Universe. Manips by me.

[](https://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

When Sean returned from a trip to the general store several days before Christmas, he brought in a mail parcel along with the groceries. “It’s from Dom and Billy,” he announced, placing it on the table and going into the kitchen to put away the food stuffs. 

“They sent us Christmas presents,” Elijah said, tearing off the brown mailing paper and opening the box. “There’s one for each of us.”

“More flavored lube?” Sean asked, remembering how much they had both enjoyed their gift last Christmas.

“I don’t think so,” Elijah told him, “too squishy.”

“Squishy?” Sean repeated.

“You know, soft. I think it’s clothes.”

Sean came over to see. “If it was from my mother, I’d say it was more pajamas, but I don’t see Billy and Dom as the kind to buy PJ’s.”

Elijah handed Sean the package with his name on it. “One way to find out.”

When Sean took off the colorful wrapping paper and saw what he’d uncovered, he said, “Christmas sweaters.” After unfolding the sweater, he added, “Your friends have an unfortunate sense of humor.”

Elijah looked over and giggled, then unwrapped his own sweater. “If you think yours is bad, take a look at mine.” He unfolded his own sweater and held it up under his chin.

Sean actually blushed. “A very unfortunate sense of humor,” he revised.

“We should Skype them to say thank you,” Elijah said eagerly.

“And I suppose you want us to wear these when we do?” Sean asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“It’s only polite,” Elijah responded innocently. “I mean, they’re all in good fun, don’t you think?”

Sean would have used the word obscene, but didn’t want to make Elijah feel bad. “Okay,” he gave in.

“Awesome,” Elijah said. “I know they’ll appreciate it.”

“I’ll wear mine during the call,” Sean amended, “but after that it comes off, and I doubt I’ll ever put it on again.”

Elijah thought he might be able to change Sean’s mind about that, but for now, he was satisfied. He went to his laptop, and as he made the connection, he slipped his sweater over his head. “I hope they’re home.”

Sean reluctantly put on his own sweater, then joined Elijah at his computer. “I’m sure they’re just waiting for this call,” he said sourly.

Seeing Sean’s frown, Elijah asked, “Could you maybe smile a little when we see them?” When Sean didn’t look cooperative he added, “Please, Sean. For me?”

Knowing how much it would mean to Elijah, Sean put on an exaggerated smile, then stood next to Elijah so they would both be in view of the laptop screen.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Elijah sang out as soon as his friends’ faces came on screen.

At the sight of Sean and Elijah wearing their gifts, Billy and Dom went into gales of hysterical laughter, with at least two minutes passing before they were able to gain sufficient enough control of themselves to be able to speak.

[](https://imgur.com/Qy5h9b2) [](https://imgur.com/79AH7v7)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TKgCLGJ)


End file.
